i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
I am a HERO!
|song= I am a HERO! |image= I am a HERO!.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=F∞F |attribute= |available= From the beginning As a daily song on Monday }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya 強く強く強く強く君を思うだけで ほら溢れる勇気そいつが武器ワンツーパンチ （ワンツー） ぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっと君を抱きしめると (Oh yeah!) まるでクラークケントにブルースウェイン 無敵のパワー そうさ僕は君のヒーローになりたいだけさ 愛してる 言葉だけじゃ 伝わらないよ 戦うんだ 僕はヒーロー 始まった このストーリー 君を守るために この身燃やし続ける そう　フェニックス 声の限り歌うんだ 世界と君を守るため We are F∞F! 愛してる 言葉だけじゃ 伝わらないよ 戦うんだ 僕はヒーロー 始まった このストーリー 君を守るために 僕はステージに立って君に 愛を歌う すべての 孤独という敵と戦うよ Source - English = Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya I get stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, Just by thinking of you Look, I'm just overflowing with courage, One-Two Punch! (One, Two!) So tightly, tightly, tightly, tightly, Whenever we embrace, (Oh yeah!) It feels just like I'm Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne, full of unrivaled power! That's right, All I want is to be your Hero! I love you! But I won't just show you with words I'll fight for you, 'cuz I'm a Hero! So it began, This story, And just to protect you, this body continues to burn, That's right, like a Phoenix! As long as I can sing, I'll protect the world and you! WE ARE FIRE PHOENIX! I love you! But I won't just show you with words I'll fight for you, 'cuz I'm a Hero! So it began, This story, And just to protect you, I'm standing on this stage for you. Singing my love song, To fight off all of the enemies and Lonelieness in the world! Source }} |-| Long Ver. = - Kanji = Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya 強く　強く　強く　強く　君を　思うだけで ほらあふれる勇気　そいつが武器　12パンチ （ワンツー） ぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっと君を抱きしめると (Oh yeah!) まるでクラーク・ケントにブルース・ウェイン　無敵のパワー そうさ僕は君のヒーローになりたいだけさ 愛してる　言葉だけじゃ　伝わらないよ 戦うんだ　僕はヒーロー 始まった　このストーリー　君を守る ために　この身　燃やし続ける　そうフェニックス 声の限り　歌うんだ　世界と君を守るため We are F∞F! ほんと　ほんと　ほんと　ほんと　君を思うたびに まるで不死身の不死鳥　そうだぜ　ファイアー・フェニックス （フェニックス） ぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっとぎゅっと君を抱きしめると (Oh yeah!) 闘志がキラリ　炎がメラリ　燃やすぜ　無敵のパワー そうさ　僕は君のヒーローになりたいだけさ 愛してる　言葉だけじゃ　伝わらないよ 戦うんだ　僕はヒーロー 始まった　このストーリー　君を守る ために　僕は　ステージに立って君に 愛を歌う　すべての孤独という敵とたたかうよ Ooo Yeah! We are F∞F! 信じてる　この力を　君がくれたよ だから僕は君のヒーロー 愛してる　言葉だけじゃ　伝わらないよ 戦うんだ　僕はヒーロー 始まった　このストーリー　君を守る ために　僕は　ステージに立って君に 愛を歌う　すべての孤独という敵とたたかうよ Source - English = Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|193 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|322 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|530 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|800 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:F∞F Category:Regular Song Category:Daily Song Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Kanata Minato Category:Seiya Aido